A composition from which endless objects can be made without using a continuous carrier material is described in JP-A-61262707 which describes a composition based on acrylates which by a special treatment can be processed into endless objects, in particular to optical fibers. To accomplish this, a set-up is built in which an acrylate mixture is pumped through a tube, the acrylates being partially cured in the tube, after which the partially cured acrylates are spun and further cured.
A drawback of a composition as described in JP-A-61262707 is that a complicated treatment is required in order to be able to process the monomers continuously, because the monomers have to be cured partially but must not reach their gel point. Consequently, the range within which the monomers can be continuously processed is rather narrow. This requires accurate adjustment of the process conditions and continuous controlling of the degree of curing during the transport through the tube. Consequently it is a very slow, laborious and thereby costly process, and in any case very sensitive to irregularities.
An object of the present invention is to provide a composition which does not have said drawbacks and from which therefore endless objects can be easily produced.